Corporate change or restructuring activities include mergers, acquisitions, spin-offs, department mergers and splits, and so forth. For example, mergers and acquisitions involve combining two or more entities into a single entity. Each entity can include diverse business processes that need to be integrated into in the single entity in a timely and efficient fashion. The diverse business processes often include a combination of entity-specific tools, spreadsheets, electronic mail, voicemail, word processing, project management tools, and implicit knowledge of the entity's employees. Integration tools can be used to ease the transition of the multiple entities into the single entity.